


Dark enough

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, John is a Bit Not Good, Pre-Canon, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты мечешься. Ты барахтаешься в зловонном котле со всевозможными смыслами жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark enough

Ты мечешься.  
  
Ты барахтаешься в зловонном котле со всевозможными смыслами жизни.  
  
Они наблюдают. Их обездвиженные лица, почти лишённые эмоций, выражают лишь лёгкий интерес, который можно сравнить с интересом обезьяны к диску Луны.  
  
Ты пытаешься придумать слово, реплику, речь, которая заставит их  **увидеть** тебя и что-то сделать. Но ты видишь их бледные лица и теряешь надежду на это.  
  
Они смотрят и наблюдают. Они записывают какие-то данные в толстые тетради, заносят числа в компьютер.  
  
Ты не понимаешь, к чему это. За чем они наблюдают? Что они хотят увидеть? Не тебя. Ты понял. Они ждут реакции. Но какой? Прошло неисчислимое количество дней, недель, возможно, даже лет. Ты не помнишь, сколько уже находишься в этой камере, комнате, каюте, отсеке. Ты в безвременье. Тебя нет и ты есть. Есть ты, они и пустота-тишина. Прочные стены и стёкла не пропускают звук. Ты видишь. Не думаешь о том, зачем они оставили тебе эту возможность. Просто смотришь. Наблюдаешь. Ввиду отсутствия тетради и компьютера запоминаешь.  
  
Со злорадством замечаешь, что даёшь им столько же информации о себе, сколько и они позволяют узнать о своих жизнях. Таким образом, ты не знаешь о их жизни практически ничего.  
  
Иногда ты скучаешь настолько сильно, что забываешь наблюдать, запоминать, просто закрываешь глаза и  _неспишь._  
  
Однажды ты замечаешь, как один из них суёт в свой рот что-то коричневое и продолговатое и двигает челюстями. На его лице так же мало эмоций, но лица других выражают желание отобрать это что-то и сделать своим. Так ты начинаешь диалог с ними.  
  
Внезапно оказывается, что вы говорите на одном языке. Хотя их больше беспокоит тот момент, что ты вообще способен намеренно выражать свои мысли посредством речи. Дальше — больше. Тебе дают пищу. Выясняется, что коричневое нечто не единственный вид еды. Узнаёшь текстуру, запах, вкус яблока, банана, хлеба, больше всего тебе нравится мясо. Затем они дают (и, конечно, активно записывают наблюдения) жидкую пищу. Воду, молоко, виноградный сок. Вино смущает тебя своеволием. Ты разбиваешь бутылку о стену. Больше алкогольных напитков они не предлагают.  
  
После экспериментов с едой ты просишь, а после и требуешь узнать больше. Ты спрашиваешь у них, кто ты, где ты, зачем ты находишься здесь и сколько тебя будут держать в этом где-то. Ошеломлённые, они уходят без слов. Через некоторое время приходит _другой._ Он одет не как они, в тёмную, а не белую ткань. Он ходит иначе. Более уверенно и боится тебя куда меньше. Ты видишь по его глазам, что, в отличии от них, у него конкретные планы насчёт тебя. Ты готов следовать и подчиняться, лишь бы выйти, лишь бы узнать больше. _Другой_ просит называть его Мистером и выдвигает условия освобождения. Мистер не скрывает правды, говорит даже больше, чем ты рассчитываешь услышать, и это тебя подкупает.  
  
Ошейник с чипом на тебе, ты одет в странную, но удобную одежду, отличную от их и его вариантов, в эту одежду спрятана переговорная машина, цилиндр, дающий дополнительный свет, и кусок металла, что может ранить и убить. Рассматривая _нож,_ ты придумываешь сотню способов воспользоваться им. Судя по сверкающим глазам Мистера, он доволен. Также тебе дают несколько толстых тетрадей, где кто-то очень ровным почерком описывает явления, происходящие _вне._ Это заинтересовывает тебя больше прочего, но сейчас, определённо, не время для изучения этих необычных тетрадей.  
  
Твой мозг работает всё быстрее. Скорость увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Желание получать новую информацию становится болезненным.  
  
Ты не спрашиваешь ничего, ведь внезапно понимаешь, что лучше казаться непонятливей, чем есть на самом деле. Это кажется настолько важным, что ты начинаешь постоянно твердить эти слова про себя.  
  
 _Молчи, скрывайся и таи._  
  
Тебе не объясняют больше ничего, видимо, ты должен знать всё на интуитивном уровне.  
  
Тебя доставляют через тьму, шум, свет, гудение, вонь, холод в жару и голубовато-оранжевый мир. Бросают там среди ещё одного вида людей. В тех душных палатках ты читаешь.  
  
Тебе не нужна пища, сон. Ты замечаешь это без удивления. Но пища и сон жизненно необходимы другим. Это шокирует тебя, ведь тебе казалось, что еда нужна только для развлечения. Смысл сна также не ясен.  
  
Ты читаешь быстро, просишь новые «книги», и внезапно твои «однополченцы» откликаются. Так ты узнаешь о художественной литературе, стихах, кулинарных рецептах, устройстве механических машин и человеческих тел, странной концепции Творца. Когда усвоено всё, ты вновь начинаешь скучать. Именно тогда тебя с «однополченцами» отправляют делать нечто совсем тебе непонятное. Но когда один из соседей по палатке говорит об освобождении и возвращении _домой_ по окончании уничтожения людей на определённой местности, ты обретаешь цель.  
  
Ты исчезаешь в кровавом массиве, созданном тобой же. Мистер не ищет тебя. Возможно по причине того, что ты снял ошейник, используя знания, полученные из книг. Хотя это не кажется достаточной причиной. Теперь ты всегда держишь при себе пистолет и никогда не ослабеваешь внимания.  
  
Ты пароноидально осторожен. Это сотни раз спасает тебе жизнь.  
  
Продвигаясь дальше в кровь, пот, вонь, жару и крики, ты придумываешь себе имя и биографию. А встретив похожего на тебя солдата, заканчиваешь этот труд. Он умирает у тебя на руках. Ты иррационально пытаешься спасти его. Опомнившись, сжигаешь его мёртвое тело, потому что земля вокруг твёрдая как камень и всюду кружат стервятники.  
  
Разбрасывая прах и пепел по округе, думаешь о последней воле умершего. Он просил позаботится о своей сестре-алкоголичке.  
  
Ты, конечно, защитишь Гарриэт.


End file.
